Rendered Useless
by dr100
Summary: Harry and Lucas are after a file on a man known to MI5 as Oscar Thomson, a member of a terrorist organisation. Whilst the rest of MI5 do their best to track the whereabouts of a bomb planted somewhere in London, aswell as hunting down the terrorists.
1. Chapter 1: Harry, Lucas, and a link

Spooks: 

Rendered Useless:

By Nathan Mullins

This is my first contribution, in terms of actually submitting a written piece for this show. Spooks is something I have always wanted to write for, and I hope that the pleasure of actually writing a piece for this show, rubs of onto my work.

* * *

Chapter 1: Harry, Lucas, and a link:

Harry sat up-right at his desk. The lights were off, and Harry could not see clearly. He was tired. He had not had a good night. It was morning, and he had just gotten into work. It was early, and no-one was around. He rocked back in his desk chair. He shut his eyes, thinking back. Thinking back to how it had been.

It was about 4.00 am and Harry had somehow picked the lock into the MI5 building, situated on the river bank. He had tremendous difficulty in picking the lock, and sneaking in without allowing anyone spotting him. He had already shut of three security camera's on the outside of the building. Now, he had one desire and that was in his office. What he was after, was information on a subject code named Oscar Thomson. A business man who was not all he seemed. It was obvious that, due to the fact that MI5 had a profile match on him, that he was not the man he said he was. Oscar Thomson was a member of a terrorist branch, known to MI5 to have been brought over as illegal immigrants who had set up camp, here in the United Kingdom.

Harry was after his profile. Inside his file, were photos, those of whom he had been seen with, contacts he had once known, the exact location where he had been dumped, left to find those who trained him in a profession that involved suicidal murder. Harry wanted his profile to take away with him. He wanted the chance to study the information, and tally the facts. There were plenty. But Oscar Thomson's profile had been sealed away, in a safe that only certain people had a key for. Harry was not one of those special people, but he did have a key. He had found one, on the desk of Malcolm's young apprentice Sam. Harry had taken the key from out of Sam's desk drawer, whilst he was not looking.

Harry had now taken the lift up to the very top of the second floor. The lift paused, as its doors began to slowly open. Harry immediately made for his office. But the door was locked, keeping him from getting into his office. He took in a deep breath, and looked around. All around him, the dark began to close in on him. Everyone Else's offices were wide open. Only Harry's had been locked. Once before someone had broken into his office, but Harry did not think to tell his superiors that that someone had been him. He kicked the door out of pure rage, but then forgot that he did not want to make his presence known. There were still camera's around that had not been shut down. Everyone of them had picked up the bang Harry's foot made on his office door. But then, still having noticed that the door to his office did not budge, he had another idea.

Harry could still retrieve Oscar Thomson's file from the downstairs library. He simply had to log into the computers database, and then he could simply print of the file he wanted. So, it meant that Harry had to take the lift back down stairs, but when he got to the ground floor, he saw a shadow shift across a nearby office, a few feet away from the lift, and where Harry had been standing. Harry looked around. Alert and at the ready, he took out his pistol. It was too dark to see a thing anyway, but just in case he thought. Harry had always joked that the MI5 headquarters often reminded him of a prison, and that all the offices reminded him of the cells within. He shifted sneakily across the ground beneath his feet, leading towards the library. That was where he was going to get Oscar Thomson's file from. He kept well within the shadows, and whoever it was that he had seen, had done so also.

* * *

Lucas was on his way to HQ also. He had woken up, in all but an angry mood. He had been contacted by a fellow he did not know, or know of. He was on his way to HQ to pick up his documents. Like Harry, his colleague at work, he was after a member of a terrorist organisation. He, unlike Harry however, had not decided to call in early, but late. He had left a little while after 6.00am and Harry had left the MI5 building and taken away with him a file on the man he was after. Now, it was Lucas' turn and Lucas, unlike his superior, wanted to get on in life by obeying the laws put to those who worked for the government. Lucas was there, at his work place...more or less. He just needed to park his car in the car park. He left the motor running, under the impression that he would not be long. He just needed a file on a 'suspect' to take away with him.

Lucas shut the car door behind him, and made his way into the MI5 building. He pushed the door forward and stepped through into the building. Inside, he made his way quickly up to the second floor in the lift he had buzzed for. He was heading for his office, as were many other men and women in the building, but Lucas was ready to commit a crime, or what others would call a crime. He wanted to steal a file on a criminal known as Oscar Thomson. He let himself into his office, and sat at his desk, logging onto his laptop. That took him no less than ten seconds. He then found the database he was looking for, and then clicked on a link that suggested that that was the file on Oscar Thomson. When he clicked on the link, he found no file. It had already been stolen, but not by him. He leaned back on his chair, and scratched his head.

"This can't be happening. This is not in the least an ideal arrangement...!"

Lucas wiped away the tears that dripped off his forehead. He was sweating, but not because the heating had been turned up. Out of fear of the missing file, that someone had gotten to before him. Someone had information on one of the countries most feared criminals around. A man who had intentions that were evil, and unheard of. It was now up to Lucas to search for the file, and pretend that all was well, amongst his immediate superiors.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Out to kill

Spooks: 

Rendered Useless:

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

Chapter 2: Out to kill:

Harry had retrieved the file he was after from his work place, and was now on his way back home. Home -- meaning a safe house quite some way out of the country. He was on his way to Kent, to escape those he knew, whom were after him. He had the file tucked under his arm, as he walked up and down the platform, at Victoria station. He had been standing around for a while now. Sweat dripped from off his forehead. He knew that he had commit a crime, but had his mind focused on his work. He wanted to prove to his superiors that he knew what to look for. He was after something that altogether had a huge impact on the United Kingdom. Harry's aims were top secret, and the very importance of him stealing a file from HQ meant that he was not only putting his career on the firing line, but himself.

A man ran up to him, whilst Harry paced up and down the platform. The man was tall, had dark hair, wore a black suit and had a gun in his hand.

"You there, put your hands up and turn to face the railway track...." said the man, looking around, noticing that people were beginning to stare. "That document does not belong to you, does it?" Harry stood, with his back to the man who held him in his grip. "Hand over the file now, or I shoot her!"

"Who do you intend to kill?" asked Harry, struggling tremendously, in order to do something, but not being able to.

"Hand over the fucking document, or shall kill one of your female associates!" shouted the man, his anger raging out at Harry.

"Alright..." replied Harry. He did not turn around to face the man, but his actions were slow and the man gave a look, as if to say 'you are playing for time'.

"Give me a second, whilst I just take a moment to compose myself and.....

Harry spun around, and kneed the man in his side. Harry swung at the man, who swung back instantly. Blood dribbled down the mans cheek, and tears ran down Harry's lower lip. Harry managed to grab hold of the man, and somehow sent him crashing down onto the platform's solid brick work. The documents were dashed all over the platform, and Harry made a desperate attempt to gather them up, but it was no use. The man staggered towards him, and kicked Harry over onto his side. The man wiped away the blood, that had emerged from his lips. He then made for the documents. Thanks to Harry, they had all been gathered up, and were sitting by a bench on the platform. Harry was on his back, lying on the platform, starring up at the man who now stood hunched over the file and its documents within.

Harry could not move. He was weak and was tired, but he managed to pull from out of his jacket, the pistol he carried with him everywhere. He aimed for the man who just as quickly turned to face Harry, who had already pulled the trigger. The man clenched his fists, and...having already taken one bullet, made for one last attempt to finish Harry off for good, but Harry fired again once more, and the man fell to his knees, and onto his side. He finally rolled off, onto the tracks, where an incoming train finally finished him off.

Harry felt his chest. He was breathing heavily. He had wondered whether the man who had attacked him was the man who he had seen at HQ. He shook his head, and got up onto his feet. He wandered over towards the file, that slowly began to roll away, in response to the breeze, made by the incoming train, the Harry was after. He gathered up the file, and hid it underneath his arm. He got onto the train, not looking back, and sat down on the chair closest to him.

"That was close, though no more second chances and no more risks" said a woman who greeted Harry on board the train.

Harry shook the woman by the hand. "If I intend on doing my duty for queen and country, I had better do it well. Her Majesty is counting on me to fulfill my role to the highest of expectations" said harry, looking into the eyes of the woman who went by the name of Selana.

"Yes...well, it was lucky that there were not two of those blokes back there, otherwise you would not have had a chance!"

Harry shook his head. "Yes, well...I have had an off day, don't you know!"

"Indeed, though I have to tell you that if that fellow had gotten hold of that file, MI5 would have you served up on a platter for all you're worth, perhaps even to the likes of Sarkozy himself!" Selana took in a deep breath. "None of the file are missing, are they?"

"No, and in case you have forgotten, it is not the french whom we are after..." retorted Harry, shaking his head.

Selana had brought onto the carriage with her, a newspaper.

"May I..." asked Harry politely.

"You may read my news paper, after all....we both are on the same side, we both want to know whether or not we have been discovered, by our own people."

Harry put a finger to his lips, and Selana put her hand up to Harry's face and said 'talk to the hand'.

Having a jolly read, Harry put the paper down and read an article out loud, to Selana.

"It says here that an intelligence has given information on a suspect they are out to kill, and guess who that suspect is....!"

"Who's that" asked Selana, worried by Harry's facial expressions.

"Me!" said Harry, no longer smiling.

His cheery self no longer able to tolerate his 'duty', whether he was working for the ministry or not.

* * *

To be continued...

A small teaser...

"Who are you...?" said a voice, in the darkness.

A bullet shot out of the dark, and plunged into Harry's chest. Lucas leaped from out of the burning flames, to save his friend.

Whilst, reports flood into the BBC studio, over the likelihood of a terrorist attack, becoming seriously likely over the coming months.

Ros and Malcolm are supposedly on to the case.


	3. Chapter 3: No such thing as a safe house

Spooks:

Rendered Useless:

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

Chapter 3: 'No such thing as a safe house'

Harry crossed his arms, and slowly, his head hit the back of his seat, as the train began to charge through Battersea, not stopping, but taking off, almost as quickly as a super sonic jet. He had thrown the news paper down, ignoring the contents within.

"So...an intelligence has given information on me, it's not as though they are ever going to catch up with me."

Selana shot Harry a smile, but Harry did not notice her lips change their form.

Selana shook her head and took out her ear plugs.

"What did you say back there, at the last stop?" she asked, looking at Harry for an answer.

"Oh nothing" said Harry, shaking his head once more. He saw the young woman slip her ear plugs back into her ears again.

Both she and Harry were on their way out of the city, and to the country, to a safe house in Kent. If it was not for Harry, Selana would not have had to turn down her date with the Commissioner of Police. Instead, her services were required and she could not trn down Harry. Not after he had saved her life years ago. But Selana had often told Harry that she wanted to forget her past at all costs.

Something about Selana's dark past kept Harry suspecting all was well.

* * *

Ros drove to work, in her rather bulky Volvo, and parked her car, next to Malcolm's, whom she spotted entering the MI5 building. She honked the horn, too late to get his attention. But he did look around, too late for him to spot Ros smiling back at him, inside her car. Malcolm was too busy to be hanging around outside. He had an appointment with the Minister himself, over a case Ros was probably familiar with. She worked alongside of Malcolm. Anything he happened to be working on, she had some input in.

Ros got out of her car, and locked the door behind her, before following Malcolm into work. She paused in the doorway, as she saw Malcolm and waved. He waved back, but could not move in the way he wanted. He was being searched.

'All because of these minor death threats...' thought Rose, tutting at the thought of being searched herself. She swore that she was not going to be touched by a load of heavy handed men. She was wrong of course, and her being searched went on for over ten minuets.

After the search had finished, she slid up next to Malcolm, and the two began to talk, in whispers. They were on their way up stairs, to their own seperate offices, to get on with the work they had been set.

* * *

Harry and Selana's train had driven into the station they were looking to get off at. Outside of the station, a taxi bibbed its hooter, and Harry met the driver head on.

"Harry, is it really you?"

Harry looked the driver up and down. Then, he snapped his fingers, and embraced the man. He was old. Older possibly. His looks were decieving.

"Angus...how good it is to see again. I take it you shall be driving me home?"

"Home... don't you mean that safe house of yours. You can't mean home...in London. You're in Kent...Broadstairs to be precise, and If I know you... you'll be on your way there!" Angus was a real hard nut. He was so hard, he knew Harry like an old school mate.

Harry nodded. "You are correct of course"

Harry helped Selana into the taxi, and piled in also.

"Drive on driver..." cried Harry, enthusiastically.

"Now, don't get ahead of yourself Harry, or I'll kick you out!"

Harry shut up from that moment on.

* * *

Lucas was busy, on board a helicopter, flying over fields and railway track below. He was being flown to Kent, to meet up with his colleague, who had the information he was after. He was on his way to the safe house, where all members of the MI5 branch often gathered, when situations often arose, that were of exceptional importance.

The helicopter's rotor blades spun round and round, busily. They were meeting the expectations of Lucas, who was not at all a fan of aircraft in general. But, in order for him to retrieve the information, required to prevent loss of life, exceptional methods of transport were the order of the day. Lucas was brave, putting his neck on the line, in order to look after not only those who lived within the United Kingdom, but himself.

* * *

Harry and Selana had been dropped off at the safe house. The house itself had been bordered up, all its windows enclosed, and the world on the outside, shut out on the inside. Though on the inside, all was not well. Someone held a knife up to what little light they had to work with. Harry let him and Selana through, into the world beyond. Someone lunged out towards Harry. Selana fell back, onto the ground. It was a man who had attacked them both. He had a knife in his hand, and had it pointed towards Harry. Harry managed to grab the weapon from out of his hands, and jabbed it into his side. The man let out a scream, before yanking the knife from out of his side. Harry kicked the man into the dark, before regaining his strength, and then took out his pistol. But before he could get a fixed target, the man had gone. He was somewhere, within range.

------------------------------

The helicopter Lucas was in had touched down in the back garden, beside the safe house. He got out of the helicopter, but ran for the back exit, when he heard gun shots coming from within the safe house.

He kicked open the back exit, and saw Harry standing in the dark, beside a young woman.

"Harry, what the hell are you playing at?"

Lucas suddenly heard a gun shot, and saw a bullet flying towards his famous friend. He instead took out his own pistol, and fired into the darkness. The bullet's hit their targets. Harry fell to his knees, clenching his chest, as he fell backwards, and Harry's killer fell forward, out of the darkness also. Blood leaked from out of the mans heart.

He was dead. Good and proper.

Lucas leaped from beyond the darkness, to be with his friend.

"There's no such thing as a safe house these days!" he remarked, in a joke he felt somewhat inappropriate. He felt for his friend and colleague, as he lay in the dark, with a bullet wound in his chest.

To be continued....

* * *

Teaser Trailer...

"You lost, fought, and died for your country. You did your duty for Queen and country, and in your will, you have said you want to come back as a gold fish?" Lucas turned to his best friend. "Harry...your dead for gods sake. Wake up and sniff the air. If they catch you, your as good as dead!"

------

Ros cut the mans throat. She then turned to face his accomplice. "Tell us where the bomb is, or I shall do the same to you!"

The woman Ros was waving her knife in front of shook her head, and spat back at Ros. Malcolm sniggered into his sleeve.

------

BBC NEWS:

"It is the IRA all over again. We have to report that the United Kingdom is on red alert today after a bomb scare somewhere within the country. The police claim to have found a device, but we have no official confirmation."


	4. Chapter 4: News just in

Spooks:

Rendered Useless:

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

Chapter 4: News just in:

Ros was sitting, not too far from where Malcolm sat at his desk, logging onto his laptop. She got up, out of her seat, and wandered over beside him, and smiled.

"Alright, so I'm hearing reports coming through, via the 'live wire' network, that a secret organisation has given information on a certain government official, who we now know is Harry. Trouble is... we don't know where he is!"

Malcolm was starring open mouthed at Ros, who put her hands on her hips, and sighed.

"Well, I suggest we look into the 'live wire' database and check out what was said and who said what!"

Ros nodded, and ran back over to her desk. She had already broken into the 'live wire' software. She just needed to log who said what to whom.

It was then Malcolm's turn to run over to Ros, and tell her of some bad news.

Malcolm had just heard over the phone that Harry had been shot. Malcolm told Ros, who immediately got to her feet.

"Where is he now?" she asked. Malcolm looked terribly ill.

"There rushing him to hospital. They say he was shot in the chest by a man who was also gunned down, thanks to Lucas, but the trouble is..."

Ros cut him off, she knew what Malcolm was getting at.

"Now we don't have the means of knowing who may have wanted Harry 'out of the way'."

Malcolm nodded. Ros knew exactly what he was on about.

"Is there any way we can take the body and use it to our own advantages?" asked Ros, nudging Malcolm, as he was drifting off.

"How do you mean Ros?" he asked, unsure of what she meant.

"We can take what evidence we have. Who it was who shot him, what he looks like, if he belongs to any 'cult' or 'organisation', or if he has any family.

Malcolm continued to nod off.

"Are you alright Malcolm?" asked Ros.

"Yes... fine, just a little shocked!" Malcolm was...puzzled.

Ros put an arm around his shoulder. He'll be fine Malcolm. If I know Harry...."

* * *

"This is BBC NEWS: We have breaking news!" said the news reporter.

"This is breakfast. The time is 9.00am."

The news reporter looked as worried as those around her.

"The police are out on the streets this morning as calls have flooded the office. Calls from the 'anonymous'. A group of civilians living outside of the United Kingdom. They call came through via the BT Tower. The Metropolitan Police say there is news of a bomb being planted somewhere within the Capital."

* * *

"The ambulance is on its way...." said Selana, looking at Lucas, who was teary eyed and immensely emotional.

"Good." Lucas was terribly sad. He did not want to know Selana, but he thought it best to ask her name.

"Selana Eve Conner's... and how about you?" She looked over towards Lucas.

"You don't need to know my name. I just need to know yours!"

Then Lucas got up, off onto his feet.

"Selana, you have got to stay here with Harry, until the ambulance arrives."

Selana got up too. She did not like the sound of that.

"Why have I got to stay, and where are you going?" she asked Lucas, puzzled.

"Back to London, on a official business, via that helicopter parked outside, oh...and I'm taking that body with me too!"

Lucas was starring at the man whom he had shot dead. He then glanced back at Harry.

* * *

In a dark room.

Sitting around an oval shaped table, were a handful of men, discussing the governments issues.

"They do not suspect us!" said one of the men. His face, scarred. His body bruised. His arms cut, and his eye's bloody.

"Good. Then we do not have to worry over the death of Harry Pierce." said another, in a low pitched voice, that carried throughout the dark room.

All of the men around the table laughed together. Their voices were all the same, almost.

It was clear, also, that all of the men...were evil.

* * *

Still to come....

"You're a fucking stupid women, and you deserve to be shot!" cried Lucas, who took Ros in his arms, and hugged her, squeezing her to death, almost.

"Harry Pierce is dead. It is a fact that we all have to come to terms with..."

"Goodbye forever Harry. We love you!"

Ros, Malcolm, Selana, Lucas, and the Prime Minister gathered in front of the coffin, holding Harry Pierce. (Loyal Civil Servant)


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing is believing

Spooks:

Rendered Useless:

By Nathan Mullins

I have been swapping the rating for this story, every now and then, when I look back at what I have written, concerning this tale I am telling. I would like to say that over the next few chapters, this story may get a little violent. It shall not rise over the extremes I shouldn't imagine.

Now for the story itself.... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Seeing is believing:

Lucas powered up the helicopter he had now buckled himself into. He did not waste any time in getting the rotor blades swirling, and the body of the man whom he had shot buckled in to a seat beside him.

"You're toying with me, aren't you...?" he told the body, as he could not seat the body upright.

Finally, he had somehow managed the job and took the helicopter off, into the air, in the direction towards MI5 HQ.

* * *

Selana held Harry's hand in her own. Dee down, she had affection for the old man, but she did not let him know. Harry always seemed to be working. It seemed as though his life outside of the MI5 building was far too insignificant for him to truly embrace and enjoy.

Harry's loyalty to the work of his government, and to his colleagues, had shown others just how amazing he was at what everyone around him claimed to be his 'duty to queen and country'. Now, Harry and Selana were in the back of an ambulance, that sped through the countryside, on its way to Accident and Emergency.

But on its way there, Harry's heart rate had almost certainly increased, and within the ambulance itself, Harry's pulse had returned to normal. Selana could not believe the situation she was in. She was shocked, but at the same time...completely flabbergasted.

"Selana...it seems I shant be needing an ambulance after all..."

Harry was back from the dead, but had he really been injured at all?

"No Selana... if you'd just undo the buttons on my jacket, you might find that underneath all of my vests and...things is.....

Selana was shocked to find a bullet proof vest.

"Wow...so you weren't at all in pain...?" asked Selana, glad that Harry was alive and well.

"Not in the slightest, though I do have a slight bit of cramp, but that's only to be expected....I expect Selana."

Selana helped Harry onto his feet.

"Did Lucas get that body back to HQ?" asked Harry, back to his old self.

Selana gave Harry's hand a squeeze and nodded. "Yes, he took the body back in that helicopter. He should be back at MI5 head quarters by now...."

* * *

After the body had been identified as 'Carl Andrew Webb', Lucas knew he was now in trouble with those whom he worked under. But Lucas had tried to explain to his boss that had he not shot the man, who at the time had only just shot Harry, that he may have not made it out alive, and was the reason for Harry's coffin having already been sent for.

But that was not why Lucas's boss was angry with him. 'Carl' was an agent, who had been tortured overseas by an intelligence officer, and went into hiding the moment he got back to Britain.

"He was an MI5 agent, and we lost contact with him. He probably shot at Harry not knowing that he worked for the same intelligence service. He was also probably as frightened to death as the night they (the intelligence) set him free. He must have been living in that safe house, and without any of us knowing."

**To be continued soon.....**

* * *

Just a quick note to say that this is one of the shortest chapters I have submitted towards this story. The reason being is because I have been tied up with a lot of work lately, and haven't had time to complete or add to my many other stories.

Also, I am sorry to announce that I shant be updating this for a short while, but when I do upload my next chapter, It shall be a lot longer, so no need to worry.

And unfortunately for all of you, there will not be a trailer to tease you all. But if you have liked this story so far, do let me know. **Your reviews inspire and entice me to my key board, and I do like to hear what you have liked or disliked about my story. I am open to criticism** **so please do review....**

This story is yet to become an epic tale of two intelligence services, and the outcome of the story has been decided. I can't wait to share the ending with you, but there is a while to go yet.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plot

Spooks:

Rendered Useless:

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 6: The Plot

A quick note: Recently, I have been **unable** to complete my latest Doctor Who adventure, due to errors on my account, but it will be completed on my **second account**. **Unfortunately**, due to these errors not being wiped from my account, I have been forced to create another. Do check on my profile for further information, under the heading of '**Update**'.

I have also just come back from being on my holiday, in Broadstairs, and I wanted to get Chapter 6 of my Spooks story 'up and running'. I will also be uploading some other stories soon. Again, please do check my profile for all the information on my up coming stories, and for their releases.

Now... are we sitting comfortably? Anyway... here we go! Please enjoy.

* * *

"This simply will not do at all!"

Malcolm began to pace up and down in his office. He was scared. He had heard that Lucas had recently dropped in, with a body. He feared it might have been Harry's. He was also quite worried over the increasing stress, of hearing about several plots, thickening around rumors of an attack seeming ever more likely, under the circumstances.

Already, the police were stepping up their game. They already had in mind 2012, and the London Olympics. They did not want anything to go wrong. But over the last day or so, news broke that a local terrorist organisation had proven to be a very dangerous front, for both the leaked information, concerning one MI5 agent 'Harry Pierce', and the employment of Oscar Thompson, who had only recently carried out a series of tasks for his new 'leaders'.

They had set up a time, place, and transport for a trip to hell, so to speak. They had set up a meeting with the government, outside of London. Oscar Thompson, their English representative, was going to personally go and meet up with his two allies, who both worked for MI5. They were Rose and Lucas.

Lucas had balls of steel. He was a very capable young man, with a brilliant mind. He knew, inside out, what went through the minds of those who were desperate for only one thing, to kill others. Lucas knew they were mad. That was a given. What need was there, to kill people? Lucas - at the age of 16, many years ago, told his mother and father that the one thing he wanted, if he ever he made it into the force, was that he would grow up, to defeat those who set out to kill others. If they chose the path, that ultimately meant that they wanted innocent lives to suffer, Lucas would see to it that those who wanted the deaths of millions, would also pay for their portion.

Lucas was now in that position. He had a license to kill, and he had done so on many occasions.

Ros was also preparing her brief case, when she got the call from her superiors, to meet Lucas downstairs, outside in the car park. Once there, both the MI5 agents were told to wait for a car to pick them up. Ros had packed with her, her MK 40 pistol, a pair of rubber gloves, a tracker, and at least £100 in cash. However she was only meant to use that in case of an emergency.

The car arrived in no time at all, and Lucas and Ros climbed inside and shut the doors behind them.

Watching the car leave MI5 headquarters were over 50 security camera's. Unfortunately however, they were all switched off. They had Harry Pierce to thank for that.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Harry and Selana had left the ambulance behind them. Luckily for harry, he had his cell phone on him, so he gave HQ a call.

"What good will that do?" asked Selana, convinced Harry was making a mistake.

"They do after all think you're dead!" continued Selana.

Harry shook his head in response to Selana's complaints.

"Yes they do, and so do the organisation we are doing our best to foil."

Harry got through to his office, but no-one answered the telephone, so by saving the little time they had, Harry decided to leave a message on the answer machine.

"Hello. It's Harry Pierce here. I'm with Selana. We're both fine. I need a car to pick us up at once. We are outside the Albion Hotel. We will stay put and wait for the car I know that you have got reason to send."

What Harry did not know however, was that the message he had left had been heard, not only by those working at HQ. Those Harry were after had bugged his office and his answer machine. The 'organisation' now knew that Harry was still alive, and they were going after him. They instead sent a car to collect them both.

The 'Organistion' were being very secretive. They were meeting Ros and Lucas within three hours, to discuss matters of supreme importance. They did not want Harry Pierce to get involved, otherwise he would ruin everything. But then, if they instead took Harry as prisoner, then MI5 would not prevent both a bomb being let of in the heart of the capital, and risk Harry's death.

No.

That was a good plan.

* * *

To be continued, and soon to be resolved!

"Your death will satisfy many governments. You will die at my feet, and your death will be treated with as much care and consideration as the death you dealt out to my grandfather!"

Lucas raised his weapon, and Ros fell to her knees.

"It was a MISTAKE!"

Harry felt betrayed.


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye Harry

Spooks:

Rendered Useless:

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 7: Goodbye Harry

"So...tell me. Why am I standing over a coffin, that allegedly has inside the body of Harry Pierce?"

The Prime Ministers personal secretary handed him a set of papers.

"Harry is dead sir. He really is a 'dead man'." Mr Graves, Mr Blair's Secretary winked...twice.

Mr Blair bowed his head, and made the sign of the cross.

"I trust our government know what they are doing?" asked the Prime Minister, as he clasped his hands together, ready to make a speech, in light of Harry's death.

* * *

The car engine cut out, as Ros undid her seat belt, as did Lucas, when the sound of footsteps startled them.

"This is our stop" said Lucas, as he prepared himself for the worst.

Ros waited for the door to her left, to open. When it did, she met 'her man' head on. Oscar Thompson was leaning on his 'mode of transport', asking his men to search Ros and Lucas thoroughly.

After a minuet or so, the search had ceased. Ros and Lucas were left with virtually nothing. All of their weopons had been taken from them, and their gadgets had been removed.

"So... what would you like to talk about? demanded Oscar, unsure of what response he would get back.

"How about the information that was supposedly leaked by a third party, who we have information saying that that was you!" declared Ros, starring at her 'known enemy', under the impression that he was about to draw his pistol, and betray both her and Lucas.

"Maybe it was.... or wasn't. You can't be too sure. The government like to cover up for the idiots working under them" replied Oscar, smiling back at Ros, as if to say he knew more than he was letting on.

"So are you saying that you have an agent in our government?" asked Lucas. That was what it sounded Like Oscar Thompson meant.

"You have obviously misunderstood me. That is not what I said..." whispered Oscar, raising his head, with a cold expression.

"Lets talk about us, and our aims!" decided Oscar. He had had enough of the time he and those whom had been sent by MI5 had wasted already.

"After you, after all... you know more than us, or so you like to think" replied Ros. She had the upper hand. It was obvious that she and her government knew a hell of a lot more than she or Lucas had any say over.

"Really, well...if you claim you know more than us... perhaps you'd like to inform us of what you already know!" Oscar was starring up at Ros, with his hands on his hips.

"Look, let us not have an argument, after all, we are all on the same side...." Lucas was the peace maker between Ros and Oscar.

"Indeed. Our aims are to inform others that all we want is freedom of speech and plenty of opportunities to last. The government has refused to take on board what we want." Oscar steadied himself, as he pulled himself up, off his car.

"No. You are wrong. We gave you an opportunity, but you missed out. We arrested one of your 'men' at Heathrow airport. He was found in possession of three machine guns and two hand grenades. He was supposedly about to commit suicide." Ros certainly did have the upper hand.

"Well, I want to inform you of another plot. A bomb plot involving the London Eye and a former colleague of yours, known to you as Harry Pierce!" Oscar wasn't as harsh and as simple as those who stood around him. He obviously saw sense in his actions. But his senses were disturbing and his mind had gone to pot.

"But Harry's dead. You murdered him?" queried Ros.

"We heard that Harry had been shot, but we did not execute him. After all, we know he is not dead. He is alive and well, but he is no longer able to help you. It seems you must decide on who it is you are going to save. Those Living in London, or a faithful team member... Harry Pierce."

Oscar had ended the conversation, as he turned his back on Ros and Lucas, and made his way back, towards his vehicle.

"Stop!" cried Ros. Somehow, she hadn't finished with 'her man'.

"What do you want fro me?" asked Oscar, as he twisted round, to face Ros.

"A promise. I want you to promise not to hurt Harry. I want you to inform us of what time you intend on exploding the device, and the precise location of the bomb. Do you hear me?"

Ros was sure she would get a response.

"We will give you 24 hours notice, and then we will have you decide over the fate of your colleague, and the fate of those living in the capital. We want you to make a decision based on one option only, so we will leave it until the last minuet to tell you. Understood?"

Ros nodded, and so did Lucas.

"Good. Then, you may report in to MI5 Head quarters and inform your colleagues of what we have said." Oscar waved goodbye, and then was helped into his car.

"We will!" called Ros, shouting back at the terrorist, as he drove off, out of site.

* * *

The Prime Minister was led away from the grave side where Harry Pierce had been laid to rest. Or so... the Prime Misnister had been told. That was before he read the latest documents, given to him by his Private secreatary. It read 'Harry is not dead!'

Harry was as good as dead, however.

Harry had been taken prisoner, whilst loose in Broadstairs, along side his companion Selana. They had been taken to an underground base, where Harry's 'main man - Oscar Thompson, had been seen arriving, not far from them, in a car, from where they now sat in their cells.

"I do hope HQ know what they are doing" sided Harry, whilst Selana shook her head in frustration.

"Same here..." she replied.

* * *

The next day:

After 24 hours had passed, without the sound of an explosion, or the sound of people screaming throughout the night, Ros and Lucas were each, in turn, having their own separate nightmares.

They were dreaming of the bomb they knew had been planted, somewhere surrounding the London Eye, and Harry... being tortured. They wanted answers and soon... they were going to be given them.

* * *

Teaser Trailer:

"It all ends tonight!" cried Malcolm, as Ros ran with the bomb.

"Lucas! Kill me...here and now!"

BANG. Shots raged throughout the night. The end has come.... at last.


	8. Chapter 8: The end of the road

Spooks:

Rendered Useless:

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 8: The end of the road

Note: Hello all. This is the final chapter belonging to this story, and I must say that I have enjoyed writing this. It has been great fun, and... although this is certainly not the end for my Spooks stories, this is just a quick note to say that I love Spooks, and am looking forward to when the show returns.

* * *

Malcolm was busy on the telephone, speaking with the Prime Minister.

For some reason, Mr Blair sensed that something was not right.

He was right to suspect that something was up.

Even Malcolm did not know what was going on, and to say that the Ministry of Defence did not have a clue as to what was going on, was just extraordinary.

They were supposed to know everything. Or so... that was the general idea.

Then, Mr Blair hung up, just as Ros entered her office.

Malcolm called over to Ros.

"Did you and Lucas have a Good old fashioned chat with 'our main man'?"

Ros nodded back at Malcolm, and then sat down at her work bench. She looked over towards Malcolm and replied....

"Lucas is on his way up. We must talk. Yesterday... we spoke to Oscar Thompson, and he informed us of some 'breaking news'."

Lucas stepped out of the lift he had taken up to the second floor. He met Malcolm head on, and patted him on the back gently.

"How are you mate?"

Malcolm smiled back at Lucas and said...

"Oh fine, though hearing that Harry was buried this afternoon was something else."

Lucas shook his head.

"Malcolm... Harry's not dead. He is alive!"

Malcolm did not understand.

"You mean to say that the burial of our dear friend was all a hoax?"

Ros decided to join in with the conversation.

"Well, yes and no. But you know, none of it really matters. Not any more. The Anonymous have Harry firmly within their grasp. We know that Harry has been captured, and we also know...."

Ros was cut off by the sound of the telephone in her office. She had forgotten what it was she was about to say, and vanished into her office, to answer the telephone.

Malcolm was still coming to terms with Harry having not been shot.

"So... he's alive and well is he Lucas?"

Lucas did not know.

He was only sure of two things. Two very important things.

One being... Harry was being held captive by the Anonymous, and two... a bomb had been planted in London, due to go off sometime soon.

It was up to MI5 to save the lives of those who were being targeted. Citizens within London.

Ros hung up the phone and quickly left her office, to be with Malcolm and Lucas at their desks.

"That was a member of the Anonymous. We have three hours before the bomb is due to explode!"

Lucas got up, out of his seat, and leaned over his desk, looking fearfully at Ros.

"Do we know where the exact location of the device?" he said, frantically.

"No. All we know now, is that the device has been planted somewhere on the South Bank!"

Malcolm looked stunned.

"You do realise that the South Bank is extends for miles, and that many people, tourists mainly.... visit the South Bank in their hundreds and thousands!"

Ros nodded.

"Malcolm... I want you to get on to the anti terror squad, and ask them to get down to the South Bank at once. As them, however... to be seen as citizens of London. As them to go there... undercover!"

Ros then turned towards Lucas.

"Lucas... I want you to monitor all telephone calls. If we should happen to hear from the Anonymous again, then... they might tell us where the bomb has been planted, and give us information on whereabouts of Harry Pierce!"

"Right" said Lucas. He sat back down at his desk, and was seated behind a desk, with over six separate telephones all set up in front of him.

"What are you going to do, Ros?" asked Lucas.

"Well... I plan to observe the South Bank from a helicopter. I have already arranged with the head of the Metropolitan police, for them to have me aboard one of their helicopters."

"Well then... you had better hurry up and get onto what you have got to do. Three hours doesn't leave us with as much time to find and deactivate the bomb." Lucas gave Ros a thumbs up, and Ros left Lucas to monitor the silent calls.

* * *

Malcolm had just seen off the anti terror squad, and was just about to inform the Police of 'Operation Casual Evacuation'. Malcolm had been given orders by Ros to inform the Police that their information, was correct, and that a bomb had been planted in London.

Malcolm dialled the telephone, tapping in the digits that would get him through to Special Branch. A team of special experts, who belonged to the Police force, but also had special powers, in order for them to clear streets and cities, in response to a national emergency.

Malcolm had just tapped the last digit into the telephone, and then a voice spoke, almost immediately through to Malcolm, who responded to the caller by informing the caller that MI5 wanted to speak to the 'Governor'.

"As you command" replied the voice.

Shuffling and tiny voices could be heard, speaking in whispers in response to MI5 having finally dialled up the 'team' at Special Branch.

"Who is there?" came the voice, as someone new had taken charge over the telephone.

"MI5. I am not here to inform you of the life I lead. You are Special Branch, and so have a duty to perform."

Malcolm was quite stressed out. Ros had told him about the bomb, and about Harry, and instead... those who were key figures in putting the lives of those outside on the street, out of harms way... were questioning him and not listening to what it was Malcolm wanted them to do.

"I need a handful of your men to get down to the South Bank immediately. We... at MI5, want you to clear the South Bank, and see to it that every man, woman, and child are elsewhere, other than on the South Bank. Then, because it is your job to take on difficult tasks that you know you can achieve because it is what you do, we want you to take on the roll of London's citizens, tourists, and what have you."

The voice on the other end of the line had all but died down. There was a moment of complete silence. Then, after a minuet, the voice returned

"As you command!" came the response.

"Good!" replied Malcolm. "The reason we would like you to do this for us, is because we have reason to believe a bomb has been planted, somewhere on the South Bank. The Anti Terror squad is out on the South Bank as we speak. They too are undercover, so don't evacuate them, whatever you do."

"We understand" replied the Governor.

"A member of my team is overseeing the area also, so... please do your duty, and see to it... that the whole of the South Bank is cleared!"

Malcolm hung up the telephone, before the Governor could reply. He then made his way back to his office.

When he reached his office, Lucas had the television on.

"What are you doing?" asked Malcolm. He was sure Lucas had been told to monitor all telephone calls, but instead, he was watching the Sky.

"Oh...I'm watching Sky News. It's funny... they are none the wiser about a terrorist threat, that is sitting on their doorstep, but when they have nothing to report, they choose to publicise any threat of just about anything. That bomb is sitting right on the of their nose's, and they can't see it. But it seems that from what I have been hearing, the South Back has been stripped of it's many tourists and all major attractions have been shut down, so I'm guessing that all news channels will be watching the South Bank like hawks, wondering if and when they will reopen."

Malcolm suddenly felt hot under the collar.

"I wonder if they've found the device yet?" he pondered.

"Well, I'm sure if they had... they would have called us to inform us that they had!" replied Lucas.

Lucas turned back to watching the Sky.

"I wonder how Ros is getting on?"

* * *

Ros was on her way over to the South Bank, but it was difficult to catch a glimpse of what was going on, down below.

It was clear that crowds were gathering on West Minster Bridge, and were all being prevented from entering down onto to the South Bank.

Ros was nearly on top of the Millennium Wheel, when someone far below, on the ground, could be seen waving, in the direction of the helicopter.

Well, whoever it was could only be waving at the helicopter and the occupants within. Someone obviously knew Ros was on board. They were signalling to her. But signalling what?

* * *

Lucas was handling a call in his own office. He was speaking with the Anonymous.

Malcolm was watching Lucas handling the telephone call, suspiciously.

Lucas hung up the line. He exited his office with a dark expression, written across his face. He was scared stiff.

"The Bomb... we now know where the bomb is. It is tied up...in the circuitry of the Millennium Wheel!"

Malcolm looked shocked also.

"Get on to the Anti Terror Squad. We have to inform them of the information we have just been informed of."

Lucas dialled up the Anti Terror Unit, as quickly as he could without making an error, and having to start over again.

Once he got through, Lucas was speaking incredibly quick.

"Hello there, this is MI5. We have vital information, concerning that of the bomb, and its location. We now know... that the bomb is tied up in the circuitry of the Millennium Wheel. You must de-activate the bomb. If you do not.... we are likely to witness the biggest terror strike that could damage the reputation of London forever!"

The Anti Terror Squad hung up, and then approached the huge stucture, before them. In effect, the Millenium Wheel had now been turned int a giant bomb. If it were to explode, it would either, into the river... or onto as many buildings within the immediate area.

* * *

Ros received a telephone call, and heard her 'Crazy Frog' ring tone sound from inside her jacket pocket.

She flipped the mobile on its head, and spoke through to the caller on the other end of the line.

It was the Anonymous.

"Harry Pierce is, if you have not noticed, enjoying the scenery whilst looking out onto the city of London, from out of the London Eye. You have one hour left to either... save your friend, or protect London. It is your choice!"

The phone line went dead, and suddenly, Ros could somehow see Harry inside one of the tiny oval shaped booths, alongside his companion Selana, who was crying on Harry's shoulder.

She must have thought that she was going to die.

Ros thought about the predicament she was in, and then had an idea.

Did the Anonymous know that Ros was sitting inside a helicopter, hovering above the Millennium Wheel, quite close to Harry? It was clear to her that they did not have a clue, and so Ros knew a way of saving both Harry and London, from the fate of both the Bomb and the Anonymous.

But then, her plan was to be a failure. There was no way she could somehow reach both Harry and Selana, and have them pile into the helicopter. It would be too risky. If either of the two were to attempt to jump, whilst the helicopter hovered beside the small booth, Harry or Selana would risk being sliced in two by the the choppers propellers, or falling from a great height. No... that would not work.

Ros knew that she had to ask the pilot to steer clear of the London Eye, just in case the Bomb were to go off. But she knew she had hour yet, until anything major were to take place.

* * *

The whole operation hung on the Anti Terror Squad and their men on the ground, working on deactivating the bomb, but it was no use.

The Bomb had either a fail safe mechanism, or was faulty. Nothing could be done to tamper with the device.

The problem was, something had to be done right away, as there were only 25 minuet's to go.

Special Branch had done what they had been ordered to do, which was to clear the South Bank, and act as civilians themselves, just in case the Anonymous were watching, but it was clear that they were not.

Then, the head of the Anti Terror Squad had to make a quick phone call.

He was calling up MI5.

* * *

Malcolm answered.

"Yes... this is MI5, what do you have to report?" asked Malcolm.

Lucas picked up the phone beside him, to hear what was being said to Malcolm on the telephone he had picked up.

"Right...yes...nothing? Are you sure? There must be something...surely?"

Malcolm was shaking his head, in response to what he was hearing. If the bomb were to explode, the sheer enormity of it would kill many innocent people.

There were 15 minuets to go.

"I know!" cried Lucas. "Sandbags. Fetch as many sandbags in the short space of time that you have, and surround the London Eye, particularly the circuit box holding the bomb. Then...evacuate the area immediately!"

Malcolm looked gobsmacked.

"But if the bomb explodes...we don't know what damage will be done!"

Lucas shushed his colleague.

"Do as I say!"

Lucas hung up the line and stood facing Malcolm, who looked as though he was about to be sick.

"It all ends tonight!" cried Malcolm.

"I know!" said Lucas. He too was upset with the decision he had made but there was nothing that either of them could do.

"The end has come.... at last." said Malcolm.

* * *

Two minuets left, and the Anti Terror Squad had sand bagged the whole area. They had also left the scene, as had Special Branch.

Police were told to tell London's tourists to get back, as far as they possibly could.

The army had arrived at the scene also, and three news reporters were filming the South Bank watching tentatively, as the scene progressed.

* * *

Then, some miraculous happened.

Nothing happened.

Complete silence.

The Anti Terror squad gave it a couple of minuets, before pacing back down towards the London Eye, to check out what had happened.

"The Bomb!" cried one of the men. "No signal. The signal is dead!"

Another man, checked out the circuitry, and realised as much.

"Faulty. The Bomb was faulty, like the organisation behind the bomb itself!"

* * *

The army had landed on the scene, and the bomb had been removed from the circuitry of the London Eye.

Ros was back on the scene, and watching from above. She was pleased to see Harry smile. Something she had not seen, for a while now.

The Millennium Wheel began to shift as the wheel began to turn. Harry and Selana were being rescued.

* * *

Once off the 'Big Wheel', Harry hugged those who had saved him, and Selana also. They waved to Ros, in the helicopter, up above.

Ros gave a wave back, and then left the scene. She decided to give MI5 a call.

* * *

Lucas had received a call, and this time, it was not from the Anonymous, but from Ros.

"Harry has been saved, and London is safe. I am on my way back to HQ!"

Ros hung up, and then so did Lucas.

Lucas told Malcolm of the good news, and he was over joyed.

Meanwhile: Harry had been invited to check over the bomb himself.

"So.. what exactly happened?" asked Harry.

A soldier took a white sheet from off the bomb, that was surrounded by sand bags in the back of a lorry. "The Bomb was rendered useless. It cut out due to foreign wires in its system. It was wired up to the Millennium wheel after all. The power must have overloaded. We are going to dispose of it this afternoon. You are free to come and watch."

Harry shook his head.

"I think I'll pass on that!"

Selana joined him by his side.

"What of the Anonymous?" she asked harry.

Harry looked her in the eye.

"Well, their plans have failed. They failed to execute us, and failed to blow a hole in the soil of London. I think they'll lie low for a while. But we'll find them, and bring them to justice. Never fear, they will pay for their crimes!"


End file.
